Pequeño ángel
by Bella Beilschmidt
Summary: Un pequeño ángel llamado Italia fue desterrado de el cielo y al llegar a la tierra se encuentra con un joven humano llamado Alemania. El tiempo pasa y la relación entre ellos se convierte en algo mas que amistad. Pero el amor entre un ángel y un humano esta prohibido -Pésimo summary lo se es mi primera historia bueno es mas una canción que una historia espero les guste


Hola a todos!

Esta es una pequeña canción que hice sobre un doujinshi de Hetalia GerIta si quieren saber el doujinshi este es el nombre: "Sono felice"

Es mi primer fanfic bueno sería mas casi un songfic o algo así XD no me linchen per favore~ Q.Q

**Explicaciones: **

El pequeño ángel seria Italia

El joven humano Alemania

El ángel que vendría siendo como el jefe de los ángeles es Austria

espero no se confundan Q.Q

Bueno si aburrirlos más aquí esta~ espero les guste~

"Hace tiempo una historia ancestral un ángel en exilio callo por las ordenes del cielo no acatar ese ángel a la tierra se envió. Mientras tanto en la tierra en algún lugar un joven en la mañana despertó, su vida era monótona como las demás hasta que el ángel en su ventana callo.

El joven se asusto ante la presencia de aquel ángel que en su ventada se encontraba. El pobre ángel le explico la gravedad de su situación y asilo en su casa pidió. El joven poco le creyó pero igual acepto al pobre ángel en su humilde hogar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se imagino era que ese encuentro en amor se convertiría

_- Pequeño ángel ingenuo nunca ibas a pensar que de un humano te ibas a enamorar y que tus alas por el ibas a entregar. Un amor tan puro no se puede olvidar, tu corazón marcado siempre estará-_

El chico iba a trabajar como todos los días solo un poco asustado esta vez.

Lo que él no quería aceptar era que el ángel su corazón en poco tiempo conquistaba de mas en mas hasta el punto de amar.

Tenía miedo de algún día llegar y a su ángel no encontrar.

Un susto paso cuando en su casa llego y a su ángel no encontró, busco y busco hasta que lo encontró.

El pequeño ángel sonrió y un abrazo le dio diciéndole que no se iría no sin antes decirle que al cielo volvería cosa que dudaba más.

El joven descubrió en ese pequeño instante que sin ese ángel no podría vivir y con un beso sello su pacto de amor. Mientras tanto en el cielo se podía observar a un ángel furioso por lo que en tierra pasaba inaceptable el amor ente un humano y un ángel y este al joven ángel que en tierra se encontraba mando a llamar

_- Pequeño e ingenuo ángel quien iba a saber que de un humano te enamorarías y la furia del cielo desatarías, pequeño ángel no lo quieres ni imaginar pero la tierra en poco tiempo tendrás que abandonar, a tu amado dejaras y triste te pondrás, pequeño ángel, el amor entre un mortal y un inmortal es lo más cercano a pecar- _

Al día siguiente comenzar todo estaba normal el joven a su trabajo se fue. El pequeño ángel a la ventana fue apreciando el paisaje y siendo feliz ya que sus sentimientos correspondidos eran. Lo que nunca espero fue sus alas volver a ver y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al cielo volvió en contra de su voluntad.

El joven humano al llegar a su casa, una pequeña pluma vio en la ventana y ya que no había más rastro del ángel supuso lo que pasaba. El ángel al cielo volvió

El pobre ángel no lo podía creer y solo lloraba sin parar mientras el otro ángel lo regañaba. El amor entre un humano y un ángel prohibido era y no se podía cometer semejante estupidez, la vida humana era pasajera e inestable

Aun así el pequeño ángel deseaba estar con ese humano, sin importar que, él quería volver, él quería volver a ver y abrazar al humano del cual él se enamoro

_-Pequeño ángel ingenuo quien iba a pensar que de un humano te ibas a enamorar y todo entregar, pese al encierro de el cielo con el querías volver sin importar que, la vida humana es pasajera y aun así quieres volver sabiendo a lo que te podrías enfrentar-_

El joven humano que en la tierra se encontraba no paraba de pensar en su pequeño ángel y en su calidez, aun teniendo la esperanza de que algún día volviera...

Han pasado 2 meses y no lo has vuelto ver humano, aun tienes esperanzas de que el vuelva? O ya te diste por vencido? aunque sabe que en su corazón sabia que el ángel volvería pero el tiempo pasaba y le dejaba peor cada día.

Un día pensó que se daría por vencido pero su corazón no se rendía, para la sorpresa de aquel humano desde el cielo se escucho un joven gritando y encima le cayó. Era el pequeño ángel que sus alas entrego solo para volver a estar con su amado.

_-Pequeño e ingenuo ángel quien iba a pensar que tus alas entregarías para con un humano estar, tu amor puro pudo más que cualquier cosa, ahora con tu humano estas y juntos su vida pasaran. Pequeño ángel... no... Ahora humano... quien iba a pensar que con ese pequeño accidente al amor de tu vida encontrarías...-"_


End file.
